


First Meeting

by Lucy_Black



Series: From Pockets to Monsters [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Papyrus (Undertale), Pokemon, pokesans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Black/pseuds/Lucy_Black
Summary: He just wanted to take a nap on the river side…





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of Pokesans, in which the Sanses (as well as the Alphys, Floweys, Temmies and other small monsters) are in the place of the Pokémon and the “bigger monsters” (Papyrus, Undynes, Asgores, Torieis, human beings.  
> To differentiate, I use the uppercase “M” to designate the monsters who would be the “humans.”
> 
> Speaking using “-” would be normal speech, since the “*” is mental communication (communication between pokemon, only they can understand).
> 
> I apologize in advance for any mistake in the translation.

It was a beautiful day in the forest!

The sun was shining, the birds singing, the flowers blooming and on days like this, Pockets like him, should be taking a nap!

But not! Instead he was walking at random, searching for the source of the sound that would hinder what would be a perfect and wonderful lazy morning. He sighed with regret, remembering how he’d come to that.

He had secured a place under a large tree near the small river that cut through the forest, the perfect place for a nap. He had already snuggled against the trunk, taking advantage of the shade of the great canopy and the gentle summer breeze that was already beginning to pack him into the realm of dreams when he noticed the noise.

He opened one of its bases and looked at the river in disgust. The sound of running water was supposed to cover up the noise of the other forest dwellers.

He would ignore the sound, focus on the river, the soft wind that made the leaves rustle and take away their precious and necessary snooze. It was not going to be too difficult, after all, he was an expert at ignoring problems. He closed the base and tried to snuggle in his hood just to open the two orbits with irritation minutes later.

Well … specialist or not, his mind seemed focused only on the sound that even distant and incomprehensible, penetrated his skull and would not let him rest. His tail knocked twice on the grass in irritation before giving up and getting up. Whatever it was he could only sleep when the noise was over, and he would make sure that it happened!

Returning to the present he regretted his heated decision, if he continued this way he would end up being late with his organized agenda of doing nothing.

The river was already drifting away, he could barely hear it, but now that he had distanced himself from the distraction he offered he felt his nonexistent heart plummet when he could better distinguish the sound that had disturbed him..

Did that look … was it a cry?!

He quickened his pace. Despite the concern that began to flourish tried to rationalize. It should not be anything special, probably just a flying type trapped in a tree or a Swap trapped by its own trap. And if that was it he would leave it there for him to learn a lesson. Only this week he had taken three of them out of “plumed” situations.

He he… that was good. He had to save this one to tell…

He stopped suddenly, completely forgetful of pun.

Well… he’s not a flying type for sure.

It was not a flying type pokémon or any type of Pocket to be exact, although the creature sitting against a tree, hugging its legs and with the face hidden in its knees, to be small.

He approached carefully not to frighten him. He placed her gloved hand over the top of her round head and stroked it.

As soon as he felt someone touch his head, the little one stiffened and lifted his face slowly. Narrow orbits buried in tears stared at him.

Why, this was a skeleton Monster’s cub!

He felt his smile permanent if stretch further. He caressed the top of the skull with more confidence as the bases widened and the tears stopped falling with admiration taking its place.

-YOU ARE A POKESANS!

He almost recoiled from the high pitch. For such a small thing it could make a LOT of noise. He nodded, not that it was a question, but he thought that if he stayed there just smiling the little Monster could start yelling again. Puppies were unpredictable after all.

The puppy jumped to his feet as he stared at it with his jaw dropped. He stepped back a step so it would not rise above him. This was a peaceful region (though some coaches occasionally showed up), yet he would rather not risk it if the puppy’s parents thought he was attacking him.

-INCREDIBLE!! - The puppy exclaimed, leaning forward and staring at him with bright bases, his small body almost vibrating with excitement.

He honestly did not think his figure was so worthy of admiration, from the top of his smooth skull, to his bare feet, through his short blue hooded jumpsuit, covered tail and simple white focal lights, he was just a typical Classic pokesans, nothing noteworthy about him, but the way the puppy looked at him it looked like he was the Legendary Ink himself! It was a bit flattering to speak the truth.

-HEY! YOU ARE A POKESANS ARE NOT YOU? YOU’RE A CLASSIC, DO NOT YOU? AND WHAT TYPE? DO YOU HAVE A MASTER? HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN A BATTLE?

He took another step back, overwhelmed by the barrage of questions. He bent his head and lifted the bone from forehead. The monster puppy stopped and blinked.

-OH! SORRY, I DID NOT INTRODUCE MYSELF. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I WILL BE THE GREATEST MASTER POKESANS OF THE WORLD! - He put her tiny fists around her waist and inflated his ribs in a heroic pose.

Although Monsters like him would grow to be twice his size, at the moment, he beat on his chest and the pose was cuter than noble. He felt a pang of affection for the little thing. Apart from all the noise he made, he was very cute.

He looked curiously at Papyrus as he suddenly deflated and looked at him uncertainly. He inclined his head wondering what had bothered him now.

-HUM… MR. POKESANS… YOU WI-WILL KNOW HOW TO LEAVE THE FOREST? NO-NOT THAT I AM LOST! - Completed fast while watching the fun in the lights of the pokesans - THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOWS EXACTLY WHERE IT IS. I ONLY… I WANT TO KNOW IF THE MISTER KNOWS! YEAH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO TEST YOUR SKILLS!

He finished proud of his convincing excuse.

He blinked slowly, laughing inwardly at the Monster’s antics. Well, a mystery solved. He held out a gloved hand to him, which gave an enchanted exclamation, taking the offered hand. He began to guide him through the forest while the puppy chattered on and on.

After a half hour, full of questions (that went unanswered, not that Papyrus would leave room for one, even if he could answer them), exclamations and long stories about the plans of the future Master Pokesans, they reached the edge of the trees, much to the relief of the Pokémon. As cute as Papyrus was he was relieved to be able to leave him in the Monster village on the edge of the forest and return to his peace and tranquility.

-AND SO I WILL HAVE THE ADMIRATION AND…

-PAPYRUS!!!

A loud cry cut the puppy’s speech. Two adult skeleton Monsters rushed at them. The female grabbed Papyrus and began to scold him in the middle of kissing as the puppy writhed and complained. The grown male enveloped them and seemed content to just keep them in his arms.

At the edge of his vision saw a Monster fish in uniform approaching next to a yellow lizard pocket. An Officer and his Pokealphys. He turned to the two newcomers.

-Hey punk, thank you for bringing it back, parents were going crazy! - The officer thanked, looking at the family meeting with approval.

*Th-They’re n-new around here. We warned the forest was safe and that we would find him… but…* - Pokealphys shrugged sheepishly.

He just nodded, understanding what she did not say.

Papyrus was able to disentangle himself from his loving parents and pulled them to the Pokesans’ side.

-LOOK! WAS MR. POKESANS THAT BROUGHT ME. - He counted proudly holding his new friend’s hand.

-OH! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR BRINGING FOR HOME OUR BABY.

The female pressed her hands to her chest and looked at him gratefully.

-MOM! I AM NOT A BABY! - Papyrus protested in revolted

Well… it seems like loud voices ran in the family. He just nodded and made a move with his free hand as if to say “never mind”.

He released he hand and stroked the little skull one last time. He had turned, ready to return to his place by the river, now more than ever in need of a nap after all the commotion, but he did not take three steps when the puppy caught him by his means.

-MR. POKESANS! WHERE’S THE GOING ?! - Papyrus exclaimed in anguish.

-Darling, he’s a wild pokesan, and… - The male tried to persuade the puppy, but he only shook his head, refusing to hear or let go.

-BUT… BUT – the little Monster looked desperately for an excuse not to let his new friend go. - I STILL NEVER THANK YOU FOR BRINGING ME … WANT TO SAY FOR HAVING ACCOMPANIED ME BACK TO HOME.

He complained, already planning something to make the pokesans stay there longer. He blinked and let him run to face the other monster. - THEN THANK YOU MR. POKESANS! AND AS PROOF OF MY GRATITUDE I INVITE YOU TO LUNCH WITH US!

He leaned and looked expectantly at his parents. Pride shone through his whole being by his quick thinking, but quickly replaced by the best beggar he could do, after all, his brilliant plan would only work if his parents agreed.

The male smiled amused and the female clapped her hands in delighted.

-YES, ABSOLUTELY! YOU SHOULD COME WITH US, AS THANKS MR. POKESANS.

The little monster looked at each of the Monsters present, the female looking enchanted and the puppy, well he could swear that there were little stars in the bottom of the orbits ready to explode. The male, though more restrained than the others, looked at him with equal expectation. He turned to Monster fish and his companion, the Pokealphys waved a tentative smile and the Officer gave a thumbs-up.

He turned to the skeleton Monsters and nodded. The screams exploded around him.

He felt his smile stretch once more. He did not usually deal with Monsters, so he did not know if everyone was so excited, but he was not going to deny that their joy was captivating.

Besides, what living creature would refuse free food?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
